


Letter

by Fushigi Kismet (tokyofish), tokyofish



Series: 100 Drabbles [3]
Category: Mimi wo Sumaseba | Whisper of the Heart
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-14
Updated: 2004-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/Fushigi%20Kismet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/tokyofish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 drabbles, 100 series, roundabout 100 words each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Whisper of the Heart doesn't belong to me either.

Like a gust of wind blowing through the house, Shizuku dashed to her room and slammed the door shut.

With a mature high schooler's poise, she drew a deep breath and neatly slit open the envelope.

Her eyes scanned the neat, even writing and before she knew it she had read all the sheets. Sighing, she placed the pages to one side of her desk so she could easily reread them later and pulled out her notebook. Tapping a pencil against her mouth, she began to write, intent on capturing the energy and sense of purpose Seiji's recounting of his progress had given her and channeling them into words of her own.

Later, she would write him a letter in reply. She was full of a different type of words now.


End file.
